


Flower Boy

by spillingay



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Background Character Death, Flower Crowns, Leo is lowkey in love with takumi, M/M, sakura is in hospital, takmuis a cunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spillingay/pseuds/spillingay
Summary: Leo owns a small flower shop that barely get business. A grey haired man starts coming in regularly but all Leo can think about is how much he wants to braid flowers in his grey hair.





	Flower Boy

Leo’s pale face was cupped in his hands whilst he leant on the countertop half asleep. The blond boy’s eyelids had just succumbed to the heaviness of lack of sleep, when a loud chime startled him into alertness.  
He sat up properly, as this small chime meant a customer- a rare occurrence for a small flower shop. The tall man who had woken Leo started to look around, embracing the serene aura of the cosy flower shop. 

Leo absentmindedly picked up a bouquet of unwanted flowers and started weaving a flower crown out of the delicate yet discarded flowers. His fingers remembered the exact way to weave these plants into something beautiful, so he was done in the few minutes the long haired man had been looking around the shop for.

He smiled gently when his effortless creation was finished and placed it in his head, the soft smile becoming a full grin when he saw himself in the mirror to his right.  
The man, who Leo had now noticed had silky long grey hair, and therefore had named him grey, smiled at him and came over to the counter holding his chosen bouquet.

Leo blushes,his porcelain skin becoming rather like that of a tomato. He swiftly pulled the crown off his head, disordering his short blond hair, and he carelessly tossed it to the side.

Leo slid the flower box over to him and cleared his throat.  
‘Who is it from?’ He asked, his hand poised to write.  
‘Takumi.’ The man, he assumed to now be Takumi, spoke.  
Leo tried to hide the mild surprise at this name as it certainly wasn’t a Nohrian one, but a Hoshidan one. He then asked who it was for.  
‘Sakura.’ Takumi said, a hint of softness and love creeping into his voice.   
Leo told him his total and nervously spoke again.  
‘Would you like a flower crown? They’re all handmade in store.’  
‘Not yet.’ Takumi said rather coldly, the softness gone and replaced.  
Leo leant back in his seat, confusedly watching the grey haired boy leave his shop.

‘That hair would look so good with flowers braided through it.’ He thought.


End file.
